The Week of Peace
by Mysterymask
Summary: Christmas is a time for peace and happiness, not for war. What happens when a decision is made to hold off on fighting for an entire week to enjoy the holidays? Will the impact be good or bad? Lemon in chapter 7
1. The Week of Peace

December 19

Princess Zelda stared forward has a band of soldiers charged at her. Men wearing red armor drew their weapons at her however she just couldn't bring herself to move out of the way.

"Stop them! Protect the princess at all cost!"

Men of her own army formed a protective shield around her. It was odd for Zelda, being the only woman on the battlefield. Most of the men were a good bit taller than her so she couldn't see over their heads. All she could do was listen to the horrific sounds of weapons clashing and screams in pain when a man was struck down. Soon the soldiers all scrambled revealing a mess of bloody bodies lying lifeless in front of her. Zelda started down at them and began to pray.

" Goddess Hylia please care for their lost spirits. Let them rest in peace."

Zelda opened her eyes to see Link staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Zelda were you just praying? I know you care about everyone but I don't think the battlefield is a good place for that."

"Link they still deserve to rest peacefully."

Link just sighed as her looked over the horizon.

"There's so many of them. No too many of them. Zelda if we keep fighting them like this then we won't last much longer."

Zelda joined Link to look over the horizon. He was right. There were too many. Men of the rivaling army were pouring into Hyrule field and clashing with her men. Over the field all she could see was a mixture of red and gray armored men.

"Link ready the catapult. We'll have to keep them as far from the castle as possible. If they get inside they'll destroy us from the inside out."

"Right. I'm on it."

Link dashed over to the men in charge of the catapult and began giving orders. Zelda ran to the next catapult over and pointed to the far end of the field.

"Aim it there. We need to stop them from coming into the field."

The soldiers aimed the catapult and put a bomb inside it."

"Ready? Fire!"

The catapult shot the bomb out. It flew through the air and landed on the ground with an enormous explosion. Bodies began flying. Zelda watched as the white snow began to grow bright red with the soldier's blood. For the first time in all her battles her stomach began to turn.

"Hyrule and Begnion shouldn't be fighting now. Not at a time like this."

Another bomb flew through the air as soldiers scattered about in an attempt to avoid it. The massive explosion could be heard for miles and shook the ground when each bomb landed. A group of archers were huddled together in fear as another bomb exploded.

"We're all going to die! It's the end!"

The soldiers looked up as their general approached them with a stern look on his face.

"Get up!"

"But General Zelgius we-"

"I said get up! This isn't a free for all. Are you afraid to die?"

"Well yes but who isn't?"

"You should have never joined the army then. Now get up! As your general it is my job to lead you to victory with as little casualties possible. Having you sit here and cry your eyes out is just asking for death so get up. I need you to work on taking out the men in charge of the catapults. The Hyrule army is changing its tactic. They're attacking from a distance so ready your bows."

The men started at their general in silence as his second in command approached them.

"You heard him! Go!"

"Yes sir."

The men headed for the catapults as Zelgius began to follow them with Levail close behind.

"General Zelgius staying out here would be suicidal at this point. Do you think we should be trying to make our way into the castle now?"

"No."

"Why not? It would make the most sense."

"Yes but just think about it. There are women and children hiding in there and I rather not have to kill them too. As a general I try to keep casualties to a minimum on both sides."

"I understand."

Zelgius stared as his men began firing the arrows at the catapults. The men began to scatter while others just dropped dead.

_Why are we fighting this war? Hyrule and Begnion have nothing to do with each other. We have enough land so why are we fighting? Is this all about the senate not being ale to handle Hyrule refusing to sign a treaty that would open a trade route? Those goddamn fools just don't know when to stop_.

Zelgius was shocked out of his thoughts when he saw a certain figure over on the enemy's side. He couldn't make them out but he did know one thing. They were in a dress.

"A woman on the battlefield? Are they mad?!"

Levail looked over at Zelgius with a confused look on his face from Zelgius' outburst.

"What do you mean? You must be seeing things because to put a woman on the battlefield would be the most desperate and foolish thing to do."

"My eyes don't deceive me. Look over there. She's in a dress."

Levail stared for a long time. His eyes grew wide as he finally located her.

"What in the world are they trying to do sending a woman into the battlefield?! This is pure madness!"

Zelgius watched as an arrow flew through the air and landed in the woman's arm. Both he and Levial stood in complete silence as she fell to the ground. A man in a green outfit instantly ran to her side as she began to stand back up. She instantly readied a bow of her own and shot it at one of the men. As she shot a bright light came out around the arrow and landed in the man's chest. He light electrocuted him and he fell over dead.

Levail was the first one to respond to this.

"Oh no! She has light magic!"

Levial ran and Zelgius followed soon after. Once they got a good distance away to prevent becoming targets they began to catch their breaths.

" General Zelgius I think its time to start countering with our own catapults."

"Right go get them ready."

Levail ran over to the catapult and pointed at the castle wall.

"Shoot it over there. There's a woman who has light magic over in that area."

The men all looked at him as if he had sprouted another head.

"But sir, you really want us to kill a woman? But that's just wrong!"

"Look she has light magic and in our armor that is deadly so aim it and kill her!"

"Yes sir."

They fired the catapult at the wall and watched as it began to crumble. Bodies began to fall from the wall into the rubble. One of them was in the dress. She held onto the hand of the man in green as the tumbled into the rubble as well. Everyone was silent as the dust cleared out revealing bodies lying on the ground. Suddenly screams could be heard from the other side.

"The princess! The princess is missing! Get her out of the rubble!"

"The princess? That's who that was? Did we just kill her?"

A large mass of soldiers began digging through the rubble in search of the princess. Zelgius nodded at Levial and began to move towards the group with his soldiers behind him. He watched as the princess was pulled out of the rubble along with the man in green. They both began to stand as the soldiers formed a protective shield around the princess. Zelgius called over to the soldiers who protected the princess.

Surrender and we won't bring harm to your princess. If you refuse then I can't ensure her safety."

"You won't dare lay a hand on her! I won't allow it"

The man in green stepped out of the crowd in front of Zelgius. General Zelgius looked down at the man. He was short. He was at most five foot three.

"I stand before you as the General of Begnion's central army, General Zelgius. If you aren't worthy of fighting me then you're wasting my time."

"The name is Link, Hero of Time, bearer of the Triforce of Courage. I accept your challenge general. But be aware that I'll take not time ending this fight. I take no pity on someone who threatens the life of our princess."

"Very well Link. We shall see who the victor of this fight is."

Zelgius drew his sword and pointed it at Link. Link drew his own sword. There was nothing but silence on the battlefield. Link was the first to attack. He slashes at Zelgius' side. Zelgius reacted instantly by blocking the blow. He quickly followed up with kneeing Link in the stomach to get some room. Link stumbled back but quickly regained his footing. He fended of one of Zelgius' attacks. Zelgius put a lot of pressure into his swing. Link's feet budged but to Zelgius' surprise Link's arm didn't give out under the shield. He was even able to force Zelgius back. Zelgius watched as Link sword slashed at him once again. This time he went for his neck. Zelgius blocked it once again but felt his arms giving out under the pressure.

"How can such a small man handle my blows and put out twice as hard?"

Zelgius quickly did whatever he could and kicked Link in the stomach to get some room once again. As Link fell back his sword fell out of his hand. Link suddenly grabbed Zelgius by the waist. Zelgius struggled for a while but was stunned when he felt himself being lifted into the air.

"What in the world?!"

All the Begnion troops watched in shock as their general, standing six foot four and weighing over two hundred pounds without his armor into the air. Link had to hold back a smirk as he looked over all the soldiers' faces. He quickly tossed Zelgius aside. Zelgius fell to the ground with a thud so loud it shook the ground. Link took this opportunity to grab a hold of his sword again. Zelgius sat up with a look of pure shock on his face. Link couldn't hold back the smirk any longer.

"Still think you can win this fight general? You're a bit mad to challenge the hero of time."

"Don't be arrogant. I'm just getting started.

"You aren't bluffing are you?"

Zelgius glared at Link as he stood up and brushed himself off. The truth was that Zelgius had no idea of how he was suppose to beat Link.

_How in the world am I suppose to beat this man?! How is he possible so powerful? He threw me on the ground for god's sake!_

Zelgius watched Link for a moment as he began to charge again.

_Wait a minute. What is that on his hands? I've never seen armored gloves in a golden color before. Something just seems so different about them. Could that be what is giving him this endurance?_

Link slashed at Zelgius once again. Zelgius brought his sword up and blocked the blow. He then backed up to get some distance between them.

_If I can get that gauntlet off of his hand then maybe his power will decrease. But how can I do it? That's it!_

Link attacked once more. Zelgius blocked again. He followed up with kneeing Link in the upper arm, causing Link to drop his shield. Zelgius took this time to grab onto Link's hand while he was distracted. Link pulled back from Zelgius causing the gauntlet to slide off his hand. Link grabbed his shield and glared back at Zelgius.

"What was that about? Are you trying to win or just playing games with me?"

"I'm not playing any games with you Link. This is what I wanted."

Zelgius waved the gauntlet in the air to see Link's reaction. Link's eyes grew wide as he backed up.

"Oh no."

"Did you take me for a fool? I knew there had to be some twist to the strength you had. So are you so arrogant now without your extra power?"

"Shut it! I still have my other one so I'm perfectly fine. I could beat you without them anyway!"

Link attacked Zelgius again. He was sure to use his hand that was still covered with the golden gauntlet however Zelgius was one step ahead. Zelgius brought his knee up again but this time he aimed for Link's elbow. It bent in an awkward way before a loud snap was heard. Link screamed in agony as he dropped his sword and grabbed his broken arm. Zelgius took this opening to his advantage and slashed Link in the side. Link fell over and the gash bled out turning the white snow red. Zelgius approached Link and stood over him.

"Farewell Link."

Link closed his eyes and waited for the final blow.

"I'm sorry Zelda."

Zelgius readied his sword for the killing blow however he was distracted by a small voice cry out from the crowd of Hyrule soldiers.

"Please no! Don't do this! Please just stop! Stop the fighting!"

All of the Hyrule soldiers had turned their attention to their princess who was on the brink of tears.

"Princess what are you going on about?"

"Please no more of this fighting. It's a week before Christmas! We should be preparing with our families yet we're here murdering one another for foolish reasons! Please just let us hold our fire, just for now. For a week's time."

"Are you mad? This is a war and you're asking me to go against my senates' orders for a week? You must have lost your mind."

"Just think about all of the lives that were lost today! Those men won't be with their families for this holiday or any in the future all because we were too careless about human life! It's completely wrong! Please let us stop fighting for this week. I beg of you."

Zelgius stared around the battlefield at the massive amount of bodies that lie lifeless in the snow. All of those men who had families at home were gone. Many of them he had watched say good-bye to their families and promise to come home for Christmas. The realization began to set in.

"What have we done here? This brutality was never needed. These lives never needed to be lost in such a pointless war."

"And yet we are still fighting as if it was nothing. Do you see what I am saying now?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Will you hold the war for a week?"

Zelgius stared around at his soldiers. They looked beat up and depressed. Zelgius hesitated with his answer before turning back to the princess.

"Yes. I will hold off on the war for a week."

"Thank you general. You have a truly kind heart."

Zelgius looked down at Link who was crawling back to the Hyrule soldiers. He looked back at Zelgius with a skeptical look on his face before disappearing into the crowd.

"But general this week will be special. I can see that it will go down as a historical event. Therefore I believe it should have a name. What shall we call this week?"

"A week where we stop fighting, a week of peacefulness. Yes that's it. We shall call it 'The Week of Peace.' "


	2. A Beautiful Girl

December 20

Zelgius stared out the window from his second floor hotel room. The people of Hyrule were running through the streets shopping for gifts and singing Christmas carols. It seemed as if the war had never even happened.

_I don't understand. How can they go about their lives as if no one was ever killed? The manager of this hotel gave me a five star room without hesitation. He even seemed happy to give it to me. He gave it to me for free. I can't tell weather these people are incredibly forgiving or just afraid of me. They're probably afraid._

Zelgius shut the window after a chilling breeze entered the room. He walked over to the bed and let himself fall onto his back.

_Well I've done it. I completely made a hypocrite out of myself. I always say that the senate's orders are to be followed no matter what yet I let my emotions take control rather than my logic. How could I have been such an idiot? Now I have to send in a letter to the senate explaining the army's progress yet no progress has been made. What will they say when I tell them that I've decided on a week of peace with Hyrule?_

Zelgius rolled onto his side and began rubbing his forehead. A headache was beginning to form.

_I guess I'll either have to lie or not send in a letter at all. Maybe I should just tell them I was too busy to send one in. Knowing that senate they'll just bombard me with questions anyway. Ugh I can stand those goddamn idiots!_

Zelgius sat up as the pain in his head began to intensify. He lifted both hands to his head and began rubbing his temples. His hands grew numb and his body grew cold. He opened his eyes to see a dark aura in his vision and his stomach grew nauseous.

_Oh great. This is just what I needed. A migraine. Ugh why does this have to happen now?! This is just perfect! It's only a matter of time before I-_

Zelgius cupped one hand over his mouth and jumped off the bed. He ran to the bathroom and fell to his knees at the toilet before vomiting. He sat there for a good few seconds dry heaving before falling back against the wall. He sat still groaning in pain and holding his head in his hands. Zelgius jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Though the knock was quiet his migraine made it sound like booming thunder. Zelgius struggled to his feet and made his way to the door. He ripped the door open to see one of his soldiers staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"General are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

Zelgius could tell that his voice sounded really snappy but at this point he really didn't care.

"Well sir, Levail told me he wanted to have a word with you in private. He said to meet him in the alley next to the hotel."

At this point Zelgius felt like he needed to punch something. He wasn't in the mood for Levial to nag him.

"Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."

Zelgius slammed the door hard. He didn't care if he hit the soldier or not. He wasn't in the mood for this. He cleaned himself up and put on his armor despite feeling like he could vomit again at any given moment.

Zelgius headed out the door and down the stairs. His head was still pounding but it was slowly starting to fade after he took his medication. He left the hotel and headed into the alley where he saw Levail waiting patiently for him.

"Levail what do you want?"

Levail looked at Zelgius in slight surprise due to his rudeness but quickly shook it off.

"Sir I have a questions for you. Why did you agree to this week of peace with Hyrule when we should be fighting them? I mean they are our enemy."

Zelgius took a deep breath and tried to keep his unbelievably short fuse from going out.

"Well think about it. It's almost Christmas and we can both agree that the princess was right about what she said."

"Yes but the senate gave us orders to follow and you completely disregarded them. I mean you're the one who always told me to not go against the senate's orders."

Zelgius found his fuse hanging on by a thread.

"Look Levial what's done is done and there's nothing more to it."

Zelgius turned to leave but was stopped as Levial grabbed him by the shoulder.

"But general I'm just curious. I mean you're completely going against the senate's orders and your own views. You always tell me not to let my emotions get the best of me so why?"

Zelgius shoved Levail back without realizing it.

"Levail I told you why so are we done here?"

Levail narrowed his eyes slightly. The one think he couldn't stand was not being listened to.

"What's your problem? You know you should really listen to people when they're talking to you. Don't be rude."

Zelgius turned to face Levail. His fuse was no longer existent and he was no longer thinking clearly.

"God damn it Levail! Just shut up!"

Levail shoved Zelgius back and raised his voice.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!"

"Don't shove me Levail."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Levail I'm your superior. It's my job to tell you what to do you idiot!"

"Shut it! Just because you're in a higher rank than me that doesn't mean you're any better!"

"Of course it does. I was chosen as the general of the central army not you. There was obviously a reason for that. They never would have chosen you because you couldn't handle one day of my job."

"I could handle your job any day!"

"Yeah sure because breaking down and crying every time you're forced to kill a child is a great way to handle my job."

"Well at least I have a value for human life unlike you!"

Zelgius ignored Levail and turned to leave the alley. He felt Levail grab him once again and was about to turn around only to be forced to turn. Levail punched Zelgius straight in the face. Zelgius stumbled back and clutched his face he turned in shock as Levail began leaving the alleyway.

"Levail you can't do that! Come back here!"

"Kiss my ass!"

Levail didn't turn back. He left Zelgius all by himself. At this point Zelgius felt like he might kill someone. Seeing no other way to blow off his anger he ran out of the alley. Without thinking he took a random turn and headed straight into he southern section of Hyrule Field.

Zelgius' run turned into a jog, then into a walk. For a second he had completely forgotten why he was running in the first place. The migraine had subsided at this point. Zelgius' cape was now soaked at the bottom from trailing in the foot high snow. He finally came to a stop to clear his thoughts and scan his surroundings.

_Well that conversation with Levail didn't go well at all. I can't believe that he actually punched me in the face! But I really can't blame him. I mean I can't believe what I let come out of my own mouth. I completely turned off my filter!_

Zelgius looked up at the sky as fresh snowflakes began to fall.

_If I stay out here I may get caught in a blizzard. I better head back now_.

Zelgius turned to head back to Castle Town when something caught his eye. At the farthest end of the field was a small opening to the forest. Zelgius grew hesitant. He knew he should head back but he was curious. Finally curiosity got the best of him. He walked over a small bridge and entered the forest.

Zelgius stopped to scan his surroundings once he entered the forest. It was already close to nighttime and the trees made it seem even darker. He began to walk past a man with a large Afro sitting by a fire watching him. Once Zelgius made eye contact the man called over to him.

"Hey come over here for a second!"

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah do you have a lantern? It's not safe to wander around a nighttime without one."

"I don't need one thank you."

Zelgius turned to leave only to have the man insist on the lantern.

"No really! It's important to have one. Look it's one hundred rupees for a lantern. I'll even throw in a whole bottle of oil for free! What do you say?"

"Okay fine. It's a good deal so I'll take it.

Zelgius handed the man the money and received the lantern and oil. Zelgius turned to walk away as he filled up the lantern before looking back at the man.

"By the way, where is this?"

"Oh this is Faron Woods. If you take a right you'll reach Ordon Woods. At the end there's a really nice village called Ordon Village. It's rumored that the hero of time lives there."

"Wait. The hero of time is named Link correct?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"No just wondering. Anyways thank you."

Zelgius turned the right corner and headed for Ordon despite not having much of a reason to go there. The route was very specific. It only had one trail so it was impossible to get lost. Zelgius finally entered Ordon Village and scanned the scenery. It was a small village with a tiny stream and a water wheel. Despite the hour there were some children playing outside however they stopped the moment they saw him. They instantly turned and began whispering to each other.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah it's really him!"

"You mean that General Zelgius guy?"

"No way! Why would he come here?"

"I heard he's mean and scary! Maybe he came to kill us!"

"Stop it!"

One of the girls that looked older than the rest of the kids approached Zelgius.

"Are you the Central army general of Begnion?"

"Yes."

The children began mumbling again as they slowly made their way over to him.

"I thought he was an old guy! He doesn't look old."

"Yeah but he sounds old. Okay old man why are you here?"

Zelgius narrowed his eyes slightly at the boy.

"Old?! I'm not that old."

"Talon stop! I'm sorry about him but I must ask why you're here myself."

"No reason. I guess I just came here because I felt like it."

The girl gave him a look of suspicion.

"Are you sure that's why you're here?"

_Why am I here? Maybe I just decided to come because I heard the hero of time was here."_

"I came here looking for the hero of time. I heard he lives here.

"And why do you want to see him for?"

"Well just to speak with him. I promise you I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Ilia hesitated for a while. She sighed to herself and pointed to a near by tree house.

"He lives there."

Zelgius turned to where she was pointing. He hadn't even noticed the tree house before.

"Thank you."

Zelgius headed towards the tree house. It looked as if no one was even there.

_Wait why is he living in a tree house anyway?_

Zelgius turned around when he heard the sound of hooves behind him. There was a horse staring him right in the face. It jumped back and whinnied in fright.

"Epona calm down."

Zelgius looked up to see none other than Link on top of the horse. He jumped off and drew his sword at Zelgius.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

Zelgius looked around to try to find something to say. He didn't have any specific reasons to want to see Link honestly. His eyes finally found Link's broken arm and the patched up gash on his side.

"I'm sorry about those injuries I gave you. Are they healing well?"

Link looked at Zelgius in slight confusion.

"You mean you were just here to see how I was doing?"

"Well not exactly. You see I had a long day. I got into and argument with my second in command about this whole week of peace thing then I went into Hyrule Field to clear my thoughts. I ended up finding Faron Woods and decided to look into it. I bought a lantern from a man who told me you lived here so I decided to see for myself."

Link nodded slightly and put his sword away.

"I see. Well then do you want to come in? You must be freezing."

Zelgius looked at Link in absolute disbelief. This was the man who he attacked just yesterday. He almost killed him. He was his enemy yet he was carelessly letting him into his house.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah come in."

Zelgius hesitated for a while before following Link up the latter and into the house. The house consisted of a small room, a basement and an upstairs. Link instantly put on some tea and led Zelgius to a chair by the fire.

"So you're Zelgius if I remember correctly. Tell me about yourself."

"Are you kidding?"

Link raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your enemy. I threatened the life of you and your princess. How can you just let me in your house and ask me about myself?"

"Look Zelgius, I know you're not a bad person."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Zelgius you agreed to Princess Zelda's week of peace because you're just human. You feel pain to see people dying. Also I know you didn't start this whole problem. It's not like we can just blame you and your men for something that Begnion authority is in charge of. After all you threatened your own life by going against authority."

Zelgius remained silent and stared at the fire as the teapot began to scream. Link instantly got up to go fix the tea.

"Link I'm really sorry about your injuries."

Link just turned around and smiled at him.

"See? That's how I know you're a good person."

Link came back and handed Zelgius a cup of spearmint tea. Zelgius thanked him and took a sip of it. The scent and the nice flavor lightened his mood. He turned to Link's wound again and noticed that it was healing quite quickly.

"Link how is your wound healing so quickly?"

"Oh that. You see that princess has healing powers. She just visited a few minutes ago."

"You mean she came here by herself?"

"Well yeah. She's no fragile flower let me tell you. She's got the temper of a bull seeing red."

"She didn't seem to temperamental when she spoke of the week of peace."

"Well she was worried about me so obviously she wouldn't be angry. But get her mad and she'll take your head off."

There was a long pause between the two before Link started again.

"So that second in command of yours, what's his name?"

"Levail."

"Levail? Man you Begnion people have the strangest names."

"Well in all honesty I've never met a person named Link before."

Link laughed and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Well yeah I guess but you have to admit that Zelgius and Levail aren't very common names."

"Yeah I guess."

"So Zelgius do you have a wife at home?"

Zelgius turned to Link in slight surprise.

"Uh no."

"Really? You can't tell me that you don't have a girlfriend of something."

"No I don't."

Link turned to see Zelgius had a slightly surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that no one has ever asked me that before."

"Oh well I just thought it was weird that you don't have one. I mean I thought women would be all over you."

"And why is that?"

"Well you're attractive."

Zelgius choked on the tea in shock that Link had been so blunt. Link turned to the man in slight concern.

"Are you alright?'

"Yes I just didn't expect you to be so blunt. I mean in Begnion men never call each other attractive."

Link just laughed.

"Well I can admit when a man is good looking even though I'm not attracted to men. Also I don't know about Begnion but over here you're a really attractive guy. I mean you haven't noticed women watching you?"

"No."

"Well yeah. I mean you got broad shoulders, nice eyes, a strong jaw line, over all just the whole package."

Zelgius couldn't help but feel slightly awkward about the conversation. He looked down and played with the empty cup in his hands.

"Thank you…"

Zelgius turned to see that it was now quite dark outside. He stood up and handed the cup to Link.

"Thank you for the hospitality but I must get going."

"You're very welcome. I hope to see you around."

"The same to you."

Zelgius opened the door and headed out into the chilling winter air.

Zelgius made his way through Ordon woods with his lantern leading the way. He crossed over into Faron woods.

_Well Link seems friendly enough. I guess I don't have to worry about him. But Levail is probably still upset about that argument. I guess I should go and apologize to him tomorrow._

Zelgius stopped as he saw another lantern light flashing in the distance. He slowly made his was closer to it and read a sign pointing in it's direction. Faron Springs. As he moved closer he heard a sound. It sounded like music playing. Once he was just behind the corner he could hear a voice singing. It sounded beautiful. He had never heard anything like it. Zelgius peaked form behind the corner to see who was creating such a sound. He turned to see an amazing sight. A young woman stood with her lantern tied around her waist. In her hand was a harp that she played like a pro. Her song sounded like a sweet lullaby that could even put a child on a sugar rush to sleep. She had pale skin and long dirty blonde hair. Her dress was a pure white color with a purple top. By the look of her ears she was definitely a Hylian. There was a bright glow around her. Fairies were fluttering around her. Zelgius felt a branch snap under his foot. The sound was so quiet that Zelgius had barley heard it himself however the woman stopped singing and turned to him. She looked startled. There was a long pause between the two for a good two minutes. Finally the woman began trotting away with her long hair bouncing behind her. Before he knew it she was gone.

_Who was that?! I've seen some attractive women in my life but none hold a candle to that girl!_

Finally regaining his senses he began walking back to Castle Town. Every once in a while he would look around to see if he could find the woman again but she never turned up. He kept her in his mind the whole way back. Finally he made it back to the hotel. He walked up the stairs and entered his room. Realizing how exhausted he was he undressed himself and fell onto the bed. Before he fell asleep he mumbled a small sentence to himself.

_Who was that?_


	3. Her name is Zelda

December 21

Zelgius' eyes opened as the sunlight radiated through the curtains. He rolled out of bed and into the bathroom.

_So this makes it day three of the week of peace then. So that means only four more days until I get back on task._

Zelgius washed up and got dressed. He headed into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Feeling a bit lazy, he decided to just have cereal. Not feeling all that hungry just barley touched it as his mind was wandering to much to even focus on eating.

_Now what am I suppose to do today? I have no clue how things work here. Sitting around for a whole week wouldn't be healthy so maybe I should just go out for a walk or something._

Zelgius got up and decided to head out. When he opened the door he was surprised to see a steel lance sitting at the door.

_What's this?_

Zelgius lifted the weapon and examined it for a while. It was Levail's.

_Why did he leave his weapon sitting at me door?_

Zelgius began to think back to yesterday when they had an argument. Levail had punched him in the face and he had told him to hand over his weapon for it. At first it seemed like Levail had completely ignored his orders but here was the weapon right at his door.

_So he listened to me after all. Oh Levail sometimes you're just to kind to people._

Zelgius walked off to Levail's room with the weapon in his hand. He reached room 205 and knocked on the door. There was a long silence before the door finally opened. Levail looked up to face his general.

"Good morning sir. Is there something you need?

"I wanted to give you your weapon back"

Levail looked down at the weapon like it was some foreign object he had never seen before. Finally he pushed it back and shook his head.

"I couldn't. Not after what I did. By the way I'm really sorry about what I did. I don't know what came over me."

Zelgius sighed and tried to hand him the weapon again.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. It's not like me to lose my temper like that. I just wasn't feeling well."

"Sir I just can't. You should keep it for now. I couldn't even think of touching the thing after doing what I did. As a soldier it is my job to take responsibility for my actions. Making the mistake of punching you is something I must take responsibility for."

Zelgius shook his head as a very slight smirk made it's way to his face.

" Levail, you know sometimes you too much of a goody goody."

"But it's important to behave when you're on the job."

Zelgius just sighed and left the weapon leaning on the wall. He then turned to walk away.

"Levail you'll figure it out eventually."

"Figure what out?"

Zelgius just walked off leaving Levail with a slightly confused look on his face. He turned to his weapon and hesitantly reached for it. However he shook his head and left it at the door.

Zelgius made his way out of the hotel and into Castle Town central. He stared at the castle that was right across the fountain. It was beautiful. It was huge. It was over all a masterpiece. It was certainly better than anything he had ever seen in Begnion. He looked around for a while before heading in another random direction. He left out the left from the west gate of the town and back into Hyrule Field.

Zelgius walked through the west side of Hyrule Field that was covered in a fresh coating of snow. He pulled out the map he had recently bought to find his surrounding.

So this is the west side of Hyrule Field? It seems like there's a path to the northern section of the field just around here.

Zelgius followed the map to the way to the northern part of Hyrule Field. Once he made it there he took in his surroundings. It was pretty sight. The ground was covered in fluffy white snow and the castle was standing majestically in the distance. He began crossing over a small bridge when something caught his eye. In the far distance he saw a vast mountain range with beautiful white snowy peaks. It reminded him of when he was growing up in Daien. Daien was a large mountain range with many vast peaks and dark caves to explore. Zelgius remembered how he would always run away from home when he was little to escape the shameful looks his family gave him.

He loved to explore but he was an adult now with a very important job so exploring was completely out of the question. But now he had no pans whatsoever. He had free time, something he couldn't say he had in years. Without thinking he headed to the area. He made it to a small cave at the very base of the mountain and headed inside.

Zelgius came to the exit of the small cave and scanned his surroundings. He could here water flowing very close by. He made his way to the clearing and gazed upon a sight that left him speechless. Five different waterfalls were crashing into a large lake at the base of the area. The waterfall in the center was much larger than the other one's. It crashed with a roar so loud that it shook the area around it. Zelgius made his way up a flight of stairs to get a better view. The waterfall was flowing out of a large cave opening.

_Where am I?_

"This is Zora Domain."

Zelgius held in a gasped and turned to see who was speaking to him. He was even more surprised at what he saw. It was the strangest creature he had ever seen. It looked like it was part fish and part human.

_What is that?!_

Zelgius soon realized he was staring awkwardly at the creature and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I just never seen-"

"A Zora before right? Yeah I could tell you weren't from around here. You must be a Begnion soldier."

"How do you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Hyrule soldiers don't wear red. And it's easy to see you're new to all of this judging by the way you reacted to me."

Zelgius frowned slightly.

"So it's really that easy?"

"Yeah it is. Anyway my name is Ralis, prince of the Zora's.

Zelgius stood with a slightly clueless look on his face.

"Prince?

After a few seconds Zelgius bowed his head in slight guilt.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were royalty."

The young Zora just smiled at him.

"It's fine. You don't have to be formal with me really. Anyway what brings you here? If you were looking for Princess Zelda you just missed her.

"I wasn't looking for the princess actually. I was just wandering. By the way can you tell me what the princess is like?"

"Princess Zelda is a strong willed woman. You can beat her down and destroy her pride but she will never lose hope for a better tomorrow. She is very kind towards her people and will risk life and limb to keep them safe. But let me tell you she has a hard exterior. She has grit as well as grace. While she doesn't seem like it she has a temper than is easy to set off. Clever, cunning and wise well past her years she makes a very noble leader for the people of Hyrule. I admire her really."

"I see. That's around what Link told me."

"You spoke with Link? How is he?"

Zelgius looked at the ground remembering his injuries.

"Well he's…alright."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing. I just have something on my mind. Anyway what was the princess here for?"

"Princess Zelda was here checking on the Domain. She does monthly check ups to make sure it's running properly. You see this is the main source of all of Hyrule's water supply so if anything were to happen than we would have a major problem on our hands."

"I see. She does sound like a very good leader."

"You should meet her. You'll be surprised but you seem to have many similarities with her."

Zelgius nodded and headed off.

"I'm going to have more of a look around. I'll see you around."

"Have a good day sir."

Zelgius wandered round Zora Domain for a long while before deciding to head out. He came to an opening where the water spread into three different streams. He scanned the area for a while before noticing a door that he hadn't noticed before. He read the sign.

Fishing Spot

_I don't know how to fish._

Zelgius turned to walk away only to here a sound that was familiar to him.

_I've heard this song before but where?_

After a few seconds of holding the door he opened it and went inside.

Zelgius moved through the snow before he reached an opening with two large trees. In between was a familiar figure playing a harp. Zelgius stopped dead in his tracks and began watching her.

_It's the woman from yesterday._

This time Zelgius could make out the words of the song.

"Sleep my child. Go to sleep my child. Dream sweet dreams of olden times. Dream my child. Sweet dreams my child. Rest your weary mind. Waltz under moonlit trees. Sail all the wondrous seas. Give into all your dreams and sleep. Sleep my child. Go to sleep my child. Have no fear. I'm here by your side. Dream my child. Sweet dreams my child. The sun has said good night. Drift through the open sky. Wings spread and spirits high. Wave as the clouds go by and sleep."

_She's so beautiful. Who is she?_

The woman finished her song and stared down at her harp. She looked up as a flash of red caught her eyes. She backed up slightly once she noticed Zelgius. There was another long pause held between the two before the woman made a different move from before. She grabbed a bow from behind the tree and glared at Zelgius. She shot a few arrows. Zelgius moved behind a tree to avoid the shots.

"So you think it's fun to stalk woman do you?"

Zelgius turned around to stare at the woman.

"No. I wasn't stalking you so why don't you just put that weapon down. After all a beautiful little flower like you shouldn't taint your hands with a weapon."

The woman approached him slowly with her bow still drawn.

"This rose has thorns sir. Don't underestimate me. Maybe in Begnion woman are dainty weaklings but I'm no weakling."

"I never said you were. I mean this time you aren't even running away."

"Shut it. I have this weapon and I'm not afraid to use it on you sir."

"Look I'm not stalking you so you can really put that bow down. I'm not here to hurt you. Besides I know very well you won't shoot me."

"Try me."

"Than go ahead and do it."

The woman readied her bow and took aim. Zelgius just stood still with his eyes closed. She fired the arrow. It traveled through the air and flew passed Zelgius' head just missing it by an inch. Zelgius opened his eyes once the arrow landed in the ground. The two stared at each other in silence for a while.

"I knew you wouldn't do it."

"Quiet you fool! I simply missed my shot."

"Don't make excuses. We both know very well that you could have shot me point blank in between the eyes if you wanted to. You see I could see it very well in your eyes that you wouldn't do it. Especially not after the week of peace was decided on. You wouldn't go against the orders of your ruler would you?"

Zelgius looked slightly confused when a smirk rose on the girls face.

"Of course I wouldn't go against a rule that was made by the ruler of Hyrule. That would be going against my own morals."

"What?"

"So you don't have it all figured out do you? You men are hilarious how you think you can just run into things like you're some kind of genius."

"What are you going on about?"

"I guess you're too clueless to figure it out. People of Begnion descent seem to not be as smart as they make themselves out to be. Very well then."

The woman bowed her head as a bright triangle shape formed on her hand.

"The Princess of Hyrule to you sir."

Zelgius stared in shock at the woman.

"You're Princess Zelda?"

"Correct sir."

Zelgius bowed his head.

"It's an honor to meet you Princess. I guess I should have known it was you. That kind of beauty is only fit for a ruler."

Zelda sat in silence for a while.

"Stop flirting with me you idiot!"

Zelgius smirked as he noticed a slight blush on her face.

"Is that a blush?"

"No! Shut up you fool!"

Zelgius raised an eyes brow at her. And mumbled to himself.

"Well you definitely have anger issues."

The princess teleported closer to him so that their noses nearly touched.

"These ears aren't just for hearing the goddess sir so I would watch your mouth."

Zelgius stumbled back in surprise and slipped on some ice. He fell over as the princess laughed at him. She offered him a hand. Zelgius reached up and grabbed it only for her to let him fall back down and laugh again. Zelgius glared at her as he got to his feet.

"That wasn't funny Princess."

"I hope you didn't break a hip old man."

"Old man?! I am not that old."

"You may not look it but you certainly sound it. So how old are you?"

Zelgius hesitated for a while.

"I'm um…. Forty seven."

Zelda looked at him in slight surprise.

"Forty seven? I didn't think you were that old."

Zelgius glared at her.

"Be quiet."

"Hey now. I'm still royalty so know your place sir."

Zelgius just stared at the Princess for a while. She has soft pink lips and light skin. Her hair was long and dirty blonde. She was cute. Zelda looked at him for a while since he was staring at her awkwardly.

"Okay weirdo. So you can stop looking at me like that."

Zelgius shook his head and came back to reality.

"What?"

"Oh never mind. Anyway where are you heading off two?"

"Nowhere really. Why?"

"Do you want to fish for a while?"

"Not really. I don't even know how."

"Well then you learn!"

Zelda dragged Zelgius through the fishing spot and began to attempt to teach him how to fish.

"Here"

Zelgius took the rode and held it like it was some strange foreign object.

"Don't hold it like that you fool. Hold it like this."

Zelgius held it awkwardly and attempted to throw out the line however it had managed to end up under his foot. Zelgius stumbled forward and fell face first into the pond.

"You idiot!"

Zelgius looked up annoyed that she found his stupidity funny.

"It's not funny."

"You just need to loosen up and learn to laugh at yourself."

After many failed attempts at fishing Zelda gave up on him.

"Okay it's official. You are the worst at this."

"Well excuse me princess."

The sky began to grow to be a reddish yellow color.

"Princess we should go back to the town or something it's getting late."

"Right. I know a short cut."

Zelgius followed Zelda out of the fishing spot and into another door. There was a woman there with an Afro similar to the man he had saw in Faron Woods. Princess Zelda gave the woman some money and walked over to near by boat.

"Rent a boat so we can canoe down the river."

"What?"

"I said rent a boat."

"I don't know how to canoe."

The princess moved over and threw him an annoyed glance.

"Can you do anything?! I swear if you were lost in the wilderness you would die."

Zelda handed the woman some more money.

"I'll just take this idiot down with me."

She turned and pushed Zelgius into the raft before jumping in herself. She began rowing the boat forward and Zelgius sat up and glared at her.

"Thanks for pushing me princess." He stated sarcastically.

"Hey listen. The river gets dangerous up ahead so don't do anything stupid to get yourself thrown out."

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're dumb."

"Wait how dangerous does it get?"

"Oh it gets pretty bad. There are plenty of waterfalls. But you're with me so you shouldn't die."

_I shouldn't die. Not I won't die. I feel safe._

"Oh look a waterfall!"

"Wait what?!"

The boat went over a large water fall and landed sending water everywhere. Zelgius couldn't help the scream that left him. The princess laughed at the man.

"You scream like a girl!"

The river grew faster and the waterfalls grew larger. The boat was pretty much rocking from side to side and gliding past boulders with an extreme speed.

"Princess…"

"Oh look another waterfall!"

"Please…."

"Oh and another."

"Princess I think I may throw up…."

"Well don't do that in here. Lean over the edge or something."

"But I'll fall out."

"Ugh then suffer!"

Water splashed into the boat soaking the general. Princess Zelda continued to laugh at his suffering for the remainder of the ride.

"Okay I'm sick of this! Let me out of this boat."

"Relax! We're here."

The boat went over one last waterfall before coming to a gentle stop. The princess climbed out first. Zelgius slowly climbed out struggling to feel his legs. They had fallen asleep. He began to squeeze the water out of his soaking cape and threw and annoyed glances at the princess who stood off in a slight distance.

"Here we are."

"I thought we were going back to Castle Town."

"We are but this is the long way."

"You said this was a short cut."

Zelgius groaned as he joined Zelda to look out into the view. His anger quickly left him once he began taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful lake with crystal clear water. You could see the fish swimming deep below the surface. It was enormous with a small house in the center of the lake. The air around it smelled fresh and crisp. The snow shined brightly around the edge of the lake giving it an even more beautiful feel.

"Isn't it beautiful? I always come here to get lost in the scenery. It's my favorite place in the land. It helps me escape my stressful life and feel free and alive. People always ask me the same questions over and over again. They ask how I possibly don't enjoy my life with all the money and power that I have. Do you wonder that?"

"Not at all. I understand what you're saying completely. You're not a materialistic person. Money doesn't make you happy. You look much deeper into live to find things that bring you joy. Besides what's the point of having all the money in the world without having someone to share it with? Even with a person what happens after? Sure you get everything you want but you'll eventually get bored. You'll have no other goals in live. Basically you'll be reduced to having no point to existing when you have no goals to take care of. That's what I believe."

Princess Zelda stared at the man for a long period of time. Zelgius' eyes turned to meet her's in a long stare.

"You're the first person to understand me. People always thing that I'm an spoiled child when they here me speak of missing things in my life. Not even Link completely understood. He just pretended to. I know I often leave him clueless so it's difficult to talk with him."

"I don't think understanding you matters."

"What do you mean?"

"Understanding is not important. Accepting is what is truly important. As long as he accepts your opinions then it shouldn't matter."

"I guess you're right about that."

The two stared off for a long while at the scenery as the sun went down. The moon and stars lit up the lake. Their silence was broken when a voice called over to the princess.

"Princess it's good to see you."

Princess Zelda looked up to see a familiar man walking over to them.

"Oh Flyer how are you?"

"I'm my usual self thank you."

The strange looking man turned to Zelgius who had a slightly confused look on his face.

"You must be a Begnion soldier. What might your name be?"

"I'm Zelgius, general of the Begnion Central Army."

"Well it's good to meet you Zelgius!"

The man shook Zelgius hand firmly before moving between the two.

"So what are you two up to? Are you on some sort of date?"

Both princess and general stared at each other in shock before turning back to the man.

"No!"

The both called out causing the man to laugh.

"I know I know. I was just playing with you. Anyways I was just coming over to tell you that it's getting pretty late so you may want to think about getting back to Castle Town."

Princess Zelda looked up into the sky to see that it was actually quite late.

"You're right. Do you think that you could give us a lift?"

"Think?! I know I can give you two a lift. Come right over. I'll even give you both a free ride for today."

Princess Zelda stepped into the large machine and gestured for Zelgius to follow. Zelgius hesitantly scanned over the object before entering it. He jumped when the door slammed closed behind him.

"Princess how exactly does this work?"

"You saw that little house way up above the lake right? Well this machine works like a canon. It's going to shoot us all the way up there."

"Okay….wait what?!"

The canon fired sending them both up towards the house. Zelda landed on her feet as Zelgius rolled across the floor and crashed into the wall receiving a laugh from the woman.

"Ow…"

"You didn't break anything did you?"

"No. Also that wasn't in the slightest bit funny. I could have died."

"Aren't you fearless general? I thought you weren't afraid to die."

"Oh please. I'm not afraid to die at all. I just don't want to die being shot out of a canon."

The two walked through Hyrule Field together as they made there way back to Castle Town. They climbed the stairs and entered the town that was now quiet because of the hour. They stopped at the fountain that stood in the center of town.

"Well I guess this is where I leave you princess. I should be getting back to the hotel now."

"Right. I'll see you around."

Zelgius waved before turning around and heading for the hotel.

"Oh and general?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming to Lake Hylia with me. I'm glade that I got to speak with you. I think we can be good friends."

The princess headed into the other direction. Zelgius watched her disappear in the distance before entering the hotel.


	4. Just a little longer

December 22

Princess Zelda stood on the stairs outside her castle. She tapped her finger impatiently on the railing.

_Where is he? He should have been here ten minutes ago._

She looked out at the large crowds of people shopping for gifts. Men, women, and children were scattered everywhere but Link was still missing. Finally with her impatience getting too strong she walked down the stairs.

_Oh forget it! I don't need to wait for him anyway._

Zelda made her way through the center of town and into one of the side streets. There she saw the usual thing. Everyone was in a hurry carrying gifts as usual. The same old thing happened everyday.

_Sometimes this city gets so boring. Why can't something different happen just once!_

Someone must have heard Zelda's thoughts because there was a sudden scream from a near by corner. The princess dashed through the crowds of people to discover what had happened. She suddenly heard another scream, and another. Soon people all over town were screaming their heads off.

_What's going on! Are we under attack?!_

Zelda turned to a small group of children huddled in a corner. They were shaking with fear.

"Princess! There's a monster attacking the city!"

"What?!"

Yeah a big bad wolf just showed up out of nowhere! It's so scary!"

Zelda stared at the children for a while before looking straightforward.

_A wolf in the city? Why would there be a wolf here?_

Suddenly her eyes narrowed and her face grew red with anger.

_Link!_

Zelda stormed back into the center of town where she heard people once again screaming. She continued to follow the directions that the people were screaming and pointing towards.

_When I get my hands on the fool he's really going to get it!_

Zelda felt her breath leaving her. She struggled to keep going. With her last bit of breath she yelled out towards another massive crowd of people.

"Catch that wolf!"

The people all began to scatter when the wolf approached them Zelda groaned since she knew that the people were going to let him get away with his idiocy. The wolf dashed through the crowd of people. It ran freely without a care in the world.

_This is too much fun. Sorry Zelda but I'm giving you a run for your money today!_

Without warning the wolf suddenly felt someone grab his leg. He was lifted into the air in seconds. Growling he looked up to see his capturer. To his surprise he had seen him before.

"General good catch."

Zelgius turned to Levail and held the wolf far from his face.

"Thank you."

"General?"

Both Levail and Zelgius turned to see the princess approaching them and trying to catch her breath.

"It's good to see you again princess."

Levail looked around confused.

"Wait again?"

"Yes we met just yesterday. While I was out of town."

All three turned to the wolf that once again struggled to get free.

"What's a wolf doing in the town anyway?"

"That's no regular wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm really Link!"

All three looked back to see that the wolf was now replaced with Link. He had transformed without them even noticing. Zelgius jumped back in shock and dropped the man on his head.

"What the hell?!"

Link glared at him as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Thanks for dropping me! I could have broken my neck."

Both Begnion men turned to the princess with clueless looks on their faces.

"Why was he a wolf?"

"He was granted that power from the twilight. In the twilight he took the form of a beast but later on was able to change any time he wanted.

Both men continued to give her a clueless look.

"Twilight?"

"Look it's a long story I don't feel like explaining right now. Right now I just want to do this."

The princess turned to Link and kicking in the groin. Link cried out in pain. Zelgius and Levail both flinched at the sight of it. The princess turned to them and laughed.

"I bet you two felt that too right?"

They both couldn't help but feel slightly bad for Link. Zelda turned to the crowd of people who were still watching.

"Okay rap it up everyone there's nothing to see here. Move along."

The people hesitantly moved away to mind there own business.

"Zelda I was just having a little fun! I mean come on no one got hurt."

"Yeah someone got hurt. You did. And if there's anymore nonsense from you, you'll be in a lot more pain than you are now!"

Link frowned and got to his feet finally. He turned to Levail and reached his hand out.

"Hi nice to meet you."

Levail looked at Link awkwardly. He hesitated before shaking Link's hand weakly.

"Uh hi."

"What's your name?"

"Levail."

"Good to meet you Levial!"

"It's Levail."

"That's what I said. Levial."

"No it's Levail. LEVAIL."

"Whatever Bob."

"…"

Levail turned to Zelgius with a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong with these people?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"So anyways, what are you guys up to? I was about to get some lunch before this idiot decided to cause chaos in the city."

"Well we weren't really doing anything."

"Then come along."

"Where are you going exactly?"

Link and Zelda looked at each other for a while.

"Oh Zelda why don't we just go pick up some sea food. I know this place. It's freaking awesome!"

"Sure why not."

Zelda, Link and Levail began to walk off but stopped and turned to Zelgius who was just watching them. Zelda grabbed his hand and began pulling him.

"Come on! I'm not getting any younger!"

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I hate fish."

"Oh cry about it and get something else!"

"No! I hate seafood in general. The only thing that's tolerable is shrimp and I'm allergic to shell fish so that's out of the question."

"Oh shut up and come on! We'll find you something."

The group followed Link to the restaurant. They entered and smelled the scent of fish all around them. Zelgius gagged.

"Oh stop whining!"

"It smells horrible! How can I not comment?"

The group took their seats and looked through the menu.

"Oh yeah. Zelda, Levail since I come here all the time the manager gives me two free plates of fish and chips. Do you just want that?"

"Sure."

A waitress approached them and turned to Link.

"Hello Link what can I get you and your friends?"

"I'll have the salmon and these two will have the fish in chips."

"Okay and what about you?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Link nudged Zelgius on the shoulder.

"Come on! You know if you give it a chance you'll love it."

"No!"

"Okay rock paper scissors to see if you eat what I get you or not."

"No."

"Come on!"

"Fine!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, shot."

Link drew paper and Zelgius drew rock."

"Yes I win! Now what should I get you?"

The waitress smile at the two before whispering in Link's ear. Zelgius watched as Link's face lit up.

"Oh yeah. Let's do that!"

"Do what?"

"You'll see. Also you have to eat what I get for you."

The waitress brought the food to the table. She purposely put down Zelgius' plate last. Zelgius stared down at the plate for a long time. He raised his eyebrow as he tried to discover what exactly Link had bought for him. All he knew was that it looked and smelled horrid.

"What is this?"

He asked still looking down at the plate.

"That sir is sushi with a side of sardines and caviar."

The waitress walked away as Zelgius looked up at Link. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped causing Link to laugh.

"Dig in!"

"Absolutely not! I will not eat this!"

"But we played rock, paper, scissors."

"Your point?"

"Well I'm paying for it so eat it."

Zelgius turned to Levail and Zelda in hopes that they would help him out. However they just they just watched him and struggled not to laugh. Zelgius sighed and to a fork full of caviar. He closed his eyes and shoved it in his mouth. The other three watched him carefully as he swallowed the food. Zelgius looked down at the dish for a while.

"Well how is it Zelgius? Is it gross?"

Zelda and Levail both laughed.

"Actually it's not half bad…"

All three of them stared at Zelgius in a long silence.

"I actually like it."

"You're gross man. You're gross."

"Try it Link."

"What? No! You keep that nasty junk to yourself!"

"Okay. But you don't know what you're missing."

The group finished eating what they had ordered. Link paid for everything and they headed out.

"Zelgius I still can't believe that you actually enjoyed what I gave you. The point was to make you struggle to eat it! You just ruined the fun."

"I'm surprised at how good it was actually. I guess in the end I really did win with that rock paper scissors game."

Link laughed and turned his attention to Levail.

"So Bob did you like what you got?"

"It's not Bob it's Levail!"

"Look I can't pronounce that so I'll just call you Bob okay? Or would you prefer Joe? Or Jim? Or Jim Joe? Or Jim Bob? Yes Jim Bob it is!"

"Don't call me that! You moron!"

Zelgius watched the two men continue to argue over what name to use. He then turned his attention to the princess who was spacing out.

"You're being quite quiet."

"Oh. I just have something on my mind that's all."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"If it's bothering you then just say something."

The princess sat quietly still staring into space. She finally mumbled something under her breath.

"Just a little longer…"

"What?"

"Link and I are going to Ordon after this. Do you and Levail want to come?"

"Well the truth is we have business to take care of right now. We have to stay here. Right Levail?"

Zelgius looked over at Link and Levail again to see that Link now had him in a headlock.

"What was that Zelgius?"

"….What are you two idiots doing?"

Levail shoved Link off of him and rubbed his neck.

"Nothing. Anyways yes we have business with the rest of the army to take care of."

"Oh. That's too bad."

Zelgius looked down to see a look of disappointment on the princess' face.

"Really princess what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Zelda quickly shook her head and replaced her look with a smile.

"Anyway tomorrow we're having a winter festival on the Snow Peak Mountain. You two really should come."

"Where is this mountain exactly?"

"It branches off of Zora Domain. If you have free time tomorrow we could meet at the water fountain in the center of town and head out together."

Zelgius looked over at Link and Levail for a while. He wanted to go but at the same time something was holding him back.

"Princess I think I will have to pass on it."

Link jumped in and grabbed Zelgius by the shoulder.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"No thank you. I'm not big on that kind of think."

Zelgius turned around and began to walk away. Levail turned to follow but looked back at Zelda and Link.

"Don't worry about this. Zelgius just doesn't really know how to have fun. But I'll convince him into changing his mind. See you two around."

Link and Zelda watched the two men leave. Link turned to Zelda who had a look of worry on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about what Levail said just now. Do you really think that General Zelgius doesn't really know how to have fun?"

"Maybe. But that's why you learn. Don't worry about it. Levail's got it covered."

"Right."

Link began walking towards the edge of town heading towards Ordon. Zelda followed a few steps behind him. She mumbled to herself once again.

"Just a little longer."


	5. A day at the carnival

December 23

Zelda got out of bed and stretched. She walked over to the calendar and checked the date.

_December 23._

Under the date was a little notice that Zelda had messily written a few days ago.

_Winter Festival at Snow Peak._

"Oh yeah! Today's the day!"

Zelda showered and got dressed. She ate a quick meal and ran downstairs. She came out of the castle doors and into the city. When Zelda made it to the fountain she was surprised to see Link was already there.

"So you finally made it Zelda. About time."

"Shut up Link! Don't mouth off to me when you were the one who was ten minutes late yesterday."

Zelda suddenly turned around. She scanned the area for a few seconds. Link realized what she was looking for when she looked down upon not finding it.

"I don't think they're coming. Sorry Zelda."

Zelda didn't look towards Link. She simply nodded and began walking towards the end of town. Link followed behind her with a look of concern.

_What's wrong with her? I've never seen her so upset about someone. For some reason she's really taken a liking to this Zelgius guy. But when and how did she suddenly start feeling this way?_

"Uh Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"When did you first meet Zelgius?"

"It was two days ago. I had just finished my scheduled check of Zora Domain and was at the fishing spot playing my harp. At first he startled me. It was the second time he had snuck up on me like that so I attacked him."

"You attacked him?!"

"Yeah I shot an arrow at him. He told me to."

"Uh why?"

"He said that he didn't think I would shoot him. And well I didn't. I shot it passed him. I thought that once he saw that I would actually shoot he would run off but he didn't. After I introduced myself we just went off from there."

"You seem really upset that he didn't come with us. Why?"

"No reason."

Link raised an eyebrow at the princess' response.

"I know you're hiding something."

"Believe what you want Link."

The two continued towards the train station. It was very busy as usual during the holidays. Zelda looked around at all the people around her. They wore such happy faces. Most were going to the festival with family or friends. She didn't want to be caught dead only going with Link. Everyone who only goes with one other person was usually a couple.

_Dear god I hope no one thinks I'm going out with Link._

"Ten dollars please."

Zelda stared at the man blankly. She was still to busy running through her thoughts until Link nudged her on the shoulder.

"Zelda."

"Oh…what?"

"Ten dollars each."

"What? Ten dollars? This trip gets more and more expensive each year!"

"But Zelda you were the one who allowed an increase in the price when they called complaining about it not being enough last year."

"… Oh yeah!"

Zelda and Link handed the man ten dollars each and boarded the train. Zelda quickly took the window seat since she wanted to stare out it and think to herself. However Link was certainly not going to let her mind wander.

"So Zelda, what do you want to do once we get there?"

"I don't know."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Link."

"Zelda."

"What?!"

Link jumped back at Zelda's sudden aggression.

"What's you're problem?!"

"I just want to think to myself Link. Can you just allow me to do that?"

"…Fine."

Zelda stared out the window and waited for the last of the passengers to sit down. Two people sat behind them and Zelda rolled her eyes.

_They better not be loud people._

The train doors finally shut and the train began to drive off. Zelda finally let her mind get lost in thought again.

_Everyone already thinks I like Link! Even Link thinks I like him despite never saying anything! Ugh but I don't! He's saved this kingdom and me but that doesn't make me like him like that. Love doesn't work that way and no one seems to get it. I mean he's my good friend and all but that's all I want our relationship to be. Now that we're coming here all alone everyone will think we're on a date! This is just great. I mean god damn it! Just because he saved me that doesn't mean I should undress and put out for him! _

"Hey Zelda?"

Zelda frowned deeply as she turned to Link. Link looked surprised at how angry she looked.

"Come on. You know I can't sit quietly for this whole ride."

"What do you want?"

"I have a question."

God damn it Link! If you have a question just ask it instead of telling me you have one! I'll obviously know you have a question when you ask it!

Zelda shook the thought out of her had and nodded.

"What?"

"You know I heard Peach and Mario are going out now. Isn't that cool."

"Yes it's great Link."

Oh god here we go again! He starts out saying how two people started dating because he thinks that'll make me want to start dating too. Oh god damn it! You're SO predictable Link.

"Yeah. Peach asked me if you had started dating."

"And you told her no right?"

"Well yeah but don't you think it's time that you maybe start thinking about it? I mean it should be fun being with the one you really love."

"Yeah sure."

Link watched as Zelda continued to stare out the window at the vast snow covered land. He thought about what to say for a few seconds before gently trailing his hand through her hair.

"Wow Zelda. It must take hours to get your hair this beautiful everyday. I mean it's so shiny and soft. There's not even one split end in it!"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"How do you do it Zelda? I'm sure other women are sure jealous of you."

"I wash it. I dry it. And I comb it. Oh and the split ends? I just got them cut a week ago Link."

Link watched as Zelda never even once glanced over at him. He frowned slightly but then replaced it with a smile.

"Has anyone told you how pretty they thought you were?"

"Yeah."

"You know I read a poem someone wrote about you. They said 'Her golden blonde hair shines beautifully in the day and her and her shining, sapphire eyes pierce through the night.' I find that statement to be not only amazing but also true. I like how they talk about your elegance with your hair and your strength with your eyes in the same sentence. What do you think about it?"

"It's okay, could be better."

Link looked down in defeat. He just couldn't get her to pay attention.

"Okay Zelda. I'll leave you alone now. But man! How come you're so upset about Zelgius not coming?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Zelda finally turned to face Link.

"Because I really wanted him to come. I mean from the first time we spoke I knew there was something golden about him."

"Golden?"

"Yes. He's like no typical man. I mean the moment he told me I wouldn't shoot that bow at him I knew he was different. Most other men would have run off once I displayed my aggression. But he just stayed there. He's powerful yet emotional."

"Uh emotional? Zelda I didn't see one bit of emotion from that man."

"You couldn't see through his hard exterior. But I could. When we stood at Lake Hylia together it was amazing. He shared so many thoughts and ideas with me. It was just insane! People always think I'm a freak because of how in dept I see things but he agreed with me on it! He's a great man and I really want to become good friends with him."

Zelda turned away and quietly mumbled under her breath.

"If only there were more time."

Link stared at Zelda for a very long time. Zelda turned to meet his gaze and sighed. She jumped when she heard a voice from behind her.

"That's very nice of you to say princess. You have my thanks."

Zelda and Link both turned around to see none other than Zelgius staring at them both with a smirk on his face. Levail was next to him, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Zelgius! Levail!"

Both Hylians called out in surprise.

"You actually came?!"

"Yes."

Zelda folded her arms and glared at him.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were sitting right behind us before?!"

"We wanted to surprise you."

Levail finally burst into laughter from Link and Zelda's facial expressions. Zelda looked to see that Zelgius hadn't taken that smirk off his face. She sat quietly for a while before her eyes grew wide at the realization.

"How much of that speech did you hear?"

"Every last word."

Zelda's face grew bright red.

"Oh uh…. yeah. So you're a good friend Zelgius."

Both Link and Levail were ready to fall out of their seats laughing while Zelgius just chuckled under his breath.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Shut up! I meant it as a friend!"

"Now entering SnowPeak Mountain. Thank you for riding with Spirit Tracks."

"Spirit Tracks?"

"Yeah they gave it that name after a certain event in history. All the tracks started disappearing and Link and my ancestors tried to get to the bottom of it."

All four got up and headed of the train. Zelda and Link moved forward as Zelgius and Levail looked upon the carnival in awe. It was enormous! There were hundreds of rides and even more games.

"I feel like a child again!"

Levail stated as his eyes started sparkling.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry over this…"

"But it's just so beautiful…"

Link laughed and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"You're adorable."

"What?!"

Link laughed at Levail's reaction and patted him on the back.

"Just playing. Anyways lets get started before all the lines get too long."

Link and Zelda dashed off while Levail walked behind them with a confused look on his face. Zelgius looked upon the towering mountain range behind the carnival. They were higher than any mountain he had ever seen. He thought back to his childhood how hiding out in the mountains were the only fun he had in his life.

"Zelgius come on!"

Zelgius looked at Zelda as she grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him with her.

"So where to first Zelgius?"

"Um…you can pick."

"Okay then I choose snow boarding!"

"What?! I'll have you know that I've never had experience doing that!"

Zelda turned and laughed at Zelgius.

"Yeah just like how you can't fish. Or canoe. You can watch then. Okay whose in for snowboarding?"

Link and Levail both raised their hands while Zelgius just frowned.

"So Levail. You know how to snowboard?"

"Yeah. I've done it a few times.

"A few? Well prepare to eat my dust!"

"Yeah sure Link."

The three paid for snowboards from a large yeti and got in their places at the top of the mountain.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

Levail, Link and Zelda all sped down the mountain as Zelgius watched from a chair lift with the Yeti. The yeti turned and smiled at him.

"Who are you routing for?"

"I don't know actually. I guess I'll just route for whoever is in the lead."

"You having a good time?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Zelgius looked down to see that Link was in the lead. To his surprise Levail was close behind him. Zelda was struggling. She was taking it quite slowly.

"It seems that skiing isn't her strongest skill."

The yeti just laughed. Soon the finish line came into view. Zelgius looked down to see that Link and Levail were neck and neck. The crowd was going wild as the two men fought for the win. Zelgius turned to the yeti that was now narrating the situation.

"Oh boy! They're neck in neck! Will we have a tie or will we have one victor!"

Both men crossed the finish line. To Zelgius' surprise Levail made through it by a millisecond.

"The winner is, Levail!"

The crowed cheered wildly as Zelda finally caught up with a frown on her face. Link frowned for a second but quickly changed it to a smile as he shook Levail's hand.

"You were better than I thought. But beware that the great Link never truly loses."

Zelgius jumped off the chair lift once it reached the ground.

"I'm surprised at how good you two were."

"Thanks."

Zelda came down to greet them with a frown on her face.

"Well I guess you aren't to perfect princess."

"Keep that mouth quiet Zelgius! At least I tried."

"So where to next?"

"Well darling, there's always a little romantic boat ride we can flee to."

Levail looked freaked out as Link wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Please stop doing that. You're freaking me out Link."

Link laughed and let go.

"I know!"

Everyone turned to Zelda as her face lit up.

"Come on!"

Zelda ran off to a stand in the distance with the other behind her. Once she got there she slammed her hands on the desk, making the man in charge jump.

"I would like to volunteer!"

The man gazed at her in shock.

"You Princess Zelda? You want to do this?"

"No I volunteer him!"

Zelgius glanced around confusedly.

"Me? What is this exactly?"

"It's a pie eating competition!"

"Uh absolutely not."

"Come on Zelgius it will be fun!"

"If you call fun making a fool of yourself then yes it's plenty fun."

Zelda sighed.

"Man you're no fun."

"Well I'll do it!"

Everyone turned to Link.

"You?!"

"Yep!"

"But you're puny. How do you expect to win?"

"Hey! I got a good stomach! I'll take down anything!"

"Alright then Link join in."

Link ran in and sat down at the table. He looked at all of the competitors. They were all huge. Whether they were tall, buff, or just plain fat they were HUGE! They all looked at Link and laughed to themselves. Link just flipped them all the bird and leaned back in his chair.

"Three! Two! One! Go!"

All the men began to stuff their faces full of pie. The table quickly became a mess.

"You better win Link!"

Levail and Zelgius turned to Zelda.

"Do you think he's really going to win?"

"Of course he is! Once he gets started he'll never stop."

The next set of pies came in. This time they were cheery pie. The men all began stuffing their faces and glancing towards Link to see if he was losing his grip. But Link was inhaling that food like it was air. The third set came in. Then the fourth set. Then the final set was brought to the table. It was a rich and heavy cheesecake. As they began Link looked up at the remaining men. There was only two besides him. One of which looked like he was going to give in at any minute. Suddenly he turned from the table and vomited massive amounts of slightly digested pie.

The audience called out.

"Ew!"

Zelda found herself laughing while Levail and Zelgius turned away in disgust. Link was down to the last few bites of his pie but so was his rival. Both men struggled to finish what they had left. Link noticed that the man has just two bites left. Without thinking he shoves the entire last piece of pie in to his mouth and tried to swallow. He felt the pie coming back up.

No not now! I have to hold it down. I have to hold it down!

Link finally swallowed the final piece and stood up. The crowd went mad and swarmed him.

"The winner is Link!"

Link tried to jump up for a second to high five someone. Bad idea. He felt all the food jump with him. As he landed it slammed into the bottom of his stomach. He grabbed the trophy and ran to the nearest bathroom. Zelda, Levail and Zelgius all followed behind. The stood outside the bathroom and looked at each other as they heard Link vomiting away into the toilet. Finally after five minutes he came out.

"I told you I'd win."

"And you threw up in the process."

"Hey at least I won! Link put a piece of gum in his mouth to get rid of the scent of vomit and clutched his stomach.

"So where to now?"

Zelda looked around for a while. She held her hand to her chin. Suddenly it hit her.

"Archery!"

She raced down to the archery booth and paid for a set of thirty arrows and a bow. She turned to Zelgius and handed him a pair.

"Here."

"What?"

"Take the bow and shoot the targets."

"I don't know how to do archery."

"Oh come on! You haven't done a single thing since we got here. You have to do something or this will all be a waist of your time."

Zelgius felt like saying that it was a waist of his time but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't really enjoying himself but he didn't want to bring everyone else down with him.

"Okay fine."

Zelgius took the bow and held it awkwardly as he went into the booth. Levail and Link watched from the outside. Zelda looked around. All the contestants were male. She was literally the only female in the game. She looked over as one man pointed to her and laughed with his other friend. Another man walked over to her.

"This is a man's sport."

"Apparently not because I'm here."

The man just laughed.

"Don't you have some dishes to do?"

He expected Zelda to yell at him but she just laughed.

"No actually. I have my servants do it for me. They cook, they clean, and basically they do all the dirty work. Oh yeah did you know that eighty five percent of the, are males? I bet you didn't.

Zelda just chuckled under her breath.

"Oh and by the way. Keep up that attitude and you'll be doing the dishes. You want to know why? You won't have a single woman to do it for you. SO I suggest you change your attitude."

The man glared at Zelda before walking away. Zelda held her nose in triumph. She turned to see Zelgius fumbling with the bow.

"You really have no idea what you're doing do you"

"Well excuse me but I already told you that I was bad at this."

Zelda walked over to him and held his arms in the proper position.

"You hold it like this."

Zelgius just nodded and struggled to hold it properly once she let go.

"THREE, TWO, ONE GO!"

The archers all began to shoot the arrows at their targets. Zelgius finally shot his first arrow while everyone else was on their fifth or sixth. It flew awkwardly and landed in the ground a good few feet from the target. He shot another one that landed in a near by tree. His third one hit someone else's target. The crowd broke into laughter.

Zelgius looked over at Zelda who was shooting like a pro. She was hitting the center of the target a least half of the time and she never even missed a shot. The crowd was going crazy for her. When Zelgius shot another arrow it flew through the air and went out of site. Zelgius felt embarrassed as he heard the crowd laughing in the background. He turned to Zelda with a glare on his face but it soon left when Zelda gave him a reassuring smile. Zelgius sighed and turned to the crowd. They were laughing like crazy. Link and Levail were literally on the ground laughing so hard.

Zelgius wanted to glare at them but he couldn't. In fact a smile was tugging at his face. He turned back around and continued to fire, as everyone else was finishing up. Each arrow went a different way. He heard the crowd calling out to him.

"Hey if you can get a shot on the target I'll give you a free Ferris wheel ride! How about it."

Zelgius just looked back at the man with a smile on his face.

"If I can then yes."

The crowd had seemed to forget that the other archers had finished up. They were all cheering on Zelgius to get a shot on the target. Zelgius turned back to the target and now felt a grin forming on his face. Finally he let loose in laughter at himself. His shot began to grow even worse as he body tickled from laughing. Zelgius struggled to keep his balance as he shot a few more arrows. He picked up his final arrow and struggled to steady himself. He let it go and heard a loud pang. Everyone began screaming. Zelgius looked up to see that his final arrow had hit the target at the very edge. Zelgius span around to face the crowd and put his hands up.

"I did it!"

The crowd swarmed him with praise for finally making a shot. To his surprise then actually lifted him up and began crowd surfing him. Zelgius landed on his feet once he finally got off. Zelda, Link and Levail all approached him. Zelda laughed and pat Zelgius on the shoulder.

"You looked like and idiot out there. But at least you made the shot."

"Zelgius let out a loud laugh.

"I guess I did look pretty stupid out there."

The owner of the Ferris Wheel came over with a grin on his face.

"You got the free ride. I'll throw in your friends as well."

Link and Levail backed off.

"That's okay. We're going to the snowboarding again."

"Yeah I need to regain my lost title!"

Link and Levail ran off leaving Zelda and Zelgius behind.

"I guess it's just you and me then princess."

"Yeah lets go."

Link and Levail looked back as the two headed towards the Ferris Wheel when Link turned to Levail.

"Wow. I didn't know Zelgius COULD laugh."

"Neither did I."

Zelda and Zelgius took their seats in the Ferris Wheel.

"You two have a good time."

The door closed and the ride began.

"So Zelgius. Are you having fun?"

"Yes I am. I'm glad we did the archery."

Zelda smiled at him.

"Now that's a better attitude."

The Ferris Wheel cart reached it peak. It looked out at the entire mountain range. Zelgius gazed out the window in awe.

"It's amazing."

"You're into mountains?"

"Yes. I grew up around them. I almost lived on them since I spent most of my time there.

"They are really beautiful."

The two gazed out at the mountain range when Zelda noticed a hidden area. It was an elegant lookout at the mountains from a view even better than the Ferris Wheel.

"Hey Zelgius, when we get off I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

The Ferris Wheel ride finished as the two exited the cart. Zelda instantly grabbed Zelgius' hand and dragged him along.

"Princess what are you doing?!"

"Shush! Just come on."

Zelgius noticed that the farther to the destination they went, the less people they saw. Feeling himself running out of breath he let go of Zelda's arm.

"Princess…. where are we going?"

Zelda continued to run so he just sighed and followed in a slow walk. Zelgius finally reached the peak of the small section of the mountain.

"Princess what are you…."

The peak had a small balcony that looked out through the mountains. Zelgius literally gasped as he looked out at the vast mountain range.

"Do you like it?"

"…. Princess…. I'm speechless…"

"Good."

The two looked out into the distance in awe.

"General Zelgius."

"Hm?"

"Are we friends?"

Zelgius turned to Zelda with a confused look on his face.

"Of course we are."

"Are we good friends?"

"Yes."

"Best friends?"

"I would put no other person in that place other than you."

Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Princess. Did you really mean what you said about me on the train?"

Well I…"

Zelda looked up at Zelgius for a while. A blush was starting to form on her face again.

"I meant it."

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"You called me emotional. I just don't get that. I don't feel that I show much emotions."

"But you do. You don't really realize it yourself but it's true. You enjoy poetry and you have a passion for nature. Those things most men would consider girly and unimportant."

"Okay but I still don't understand. Is that the only reason you feel this way?"

"Of course not. There are many reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well you're smart, strong, brave, and respectful. Do you know how difficult it is to find someone with all of those qualities at once?"

"It can't be that hard. I mean isn't Link all of those?"

"Yes but I just don't feel the same way for him."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes but I…. Just don't know how to say it."

"He's not your type?"

"No that's isn't it. I just feel really close to you. Closer than I ever felt to someone."

"How close?"

Zelda folded her arms and glared at him.

"As a friend Zelgius!"

"Princess I still don't get it."

"What?"

"How am I so special to you? I'm boring, I'm a loner, and throughout my life I haven't been the best person to others. I mean in all honesty I just think I'm a freak."

Zelda looked at Zelgius for a while. He had a look of shame on his face.

"Why would you see yourself as a freak?"

"Because I am. At least that's what I've been told."

"And who told you this?"

"Everyone that I've ever gotten close to. That's why I isolate myself."

"Zelgius you can't let people get to you. Didn't your parents tell you that when you were little?"

Zelgius swallowed hard.

"My parents?"

Zelda heard a slight squeak in his voice.

"They showed me how I was a freak the most."

"What do you mean?"

Zelgius faced the mountains and closed his eyes.

"They were ashamed of me. They didn't want me to be their son. Everyone in my family was like that. They would exclude me from all family gatherings they had. During Christmas I would often be locked away in my room for the entire day just so no one had to see me."

"Why would they do that?!"

"Because of what I am…"

"What?"

"I'm a branded."

"What's that?"

"You see in the land of Tellius they have beorc and laguz. Beorc are normal humans while laguz are similar but they have animal qualities such as cat ears, wings or tails. They can also turn into the animal they the share qualities with. A branded is a mix between both beorc and laguz. This kind of thing should never happen and is an extreme taboo. They say that every time a branded is born one thousand years is cut from the Earth's life expectancy."

"But if a branded can only be born from a laguz and beorc than shouldn't it be your parents fault you're a branded?"

"No it doesn't work that way. Once someone in the family is born from beorc and laguz parents there's no telling who will come out branded on that side. Their child may not be branded but their grandchild's might be. Someone on my father's side was with a laguz so my father carried the gene. He was a normal beorc and so was my mother but I received that gene and it activated."

"How would someone know if you were a branded?"

"Each branded has a mark on their bodies. It's in a different place for each person."

"Where is yours?"

"On my upper back."

"Does Levail know?"

Zelgius turned away from the princess. He shoulders shook slightly.

"I wouldn't dare tell him. He would hate me like everyone else did."

"Zelgius I doubt that he would. Also do you really believe in that myth about the world?"

"No but-"

"Then why do you hate yourself? You aren't hurting anyone by being a branded. It's not even your fault! You can't blame yourself for that. If people betray you once they find out you're a branded then you're hanging out with the wrong people. The right people are in this world. You just have to find them."

Zelgius didn't look up at Zelda. Seeing this, Zelda walked up to Zelgius and turned him around to face her. She then proceeded to slap him across the face. Zelgius held his cheek and glared at Zelda.

"What was that about?!"

"Wake up Zelgius! The world isn't going to stop and wait for you. Everyone isn't going to hold your hand while you cry over your past! This is the present. Do you want to be treated like this forever?"

"Of course not! Why would I-"

"Then get up and do something about it! Be assertive! Be aggressive! Tell them how you feel!"

"But I'll get killed!"

"Are you afraid to die?"

"No."

"Then why should that matter? Don't whine about something you don't like. Fix it!"

"…"

Zelgius glared at Zelda for a while but shook it off and nodded.

"You're right. I'll make that change. Even if it kills me."

Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Good."

Both of them looked at each other for a while.

"Zelda! Zelgius!"

They both turned to see Link running up to them.

"I was looking for you guys forever! Why are you too so far from the carnival?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ugh whatever! Well it's getting late. The carnival will close soon. Lets get going."

Link, Zelda and Zelgius met up with Levail and headed back to catch the next train. They made it back to Castle Town by ten thirty and came back to the fountain.

"So guess what you guys? I got my title back!"

Levail rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"It was only by a second."

"I told you I never truly lose."

"Be quiet."

Link laughed and walked over to Zelda and Zelgius. He proceeded to wrap his arms around each of their shoulders.

"You two are pretty quiet. What did you talk about while we were gone? Did you confess your love for each other?"

"Shut up Link!"

They both called out as they shoved him off.

"Well you didn't say no."

They both glared at Link. Zelda turned over to Zelgius. She was surprised to see a slight blush on his face. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and blushed even more as he turned away.

"Zelgius are you blushing?!"

"No."

Zelda moved to see his face but he turned away again.

"He's blushing!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about princess. I don't blush."

Zelda just smiled as she headed for the castle.

"Okay general I'll see you tomorrow then."

Once she was out of sight Link laughed and nudged Zelgius on the shoulder.

"Ooh Zelgius! Do you have a little crush?"

Zelgius covered his face to hide the evident blush.

"Shut up Link. We're friends okay? Friends! I'm just embarrassed that you would even think we were more."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you later."

Link ran over to Levail and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye honey bun!"

He ran away laughing as Levail clutched his face in shock.

"He kissed me! He really just kissed me!"

He proceeded to wipe his face. Levail began to follow Zelgius once he began walking towards the hotel.

"So general. What's the deal? Do you really have feelings for Princess Zelda?"

Zelgius stopped in his tracks. He didn't look at Levail as a bright blush formed on his face again.

"Uh…"

Levail just smirked at the other man.

"Oh. I see."

Zelgius walked briskly past Levail and went into the hotel. Levail laughed and followed him in.

_That's all need to make my conclusion general._


	6. I don't want to say Good Bye

December 24

Zelda glanced around each corner of Castle Town. She held two bags stuffed with chocolate in each hand. She was supposed to be returning to the castle but something was keeping her.

_Where could he be?_

Zelda struggled with the heavy bags as she made her way down street corner after street corner. She had checked each street five times each at this point and she was exhausted.

_Ugh I need a break._

Trying to escape the large crowds of people she headed out the south side of the town to sit on the stairs. She sat on the first step and looked over the southern section of Hyrule Field. The large stone steps led to a small section of the field decorated with white snow. There were a few openings in the ground where you could see the river leading out to Lake Hylia. Zelda looked towards the open view of Lake Hylia only to find someone there. They wore bright red armor and a yellowish cape. She recognized them immediately.

"Zelgius!"

Zelda called out as she made her way down the stairs to greet the man. He turned towards her and waved.

"I was looking for you Zelgius."

"What for?"

"I wanted to tell you about the tradition we have here in Castle Town. Every year on Christmas night we have a huge celebration party at the castle. It's a celebration we have to thank the goddess Hylia for leading us safely to the end of the year. It's in the main lobby of the castle. We decorate it with beautiful Christmas wreaths and crystals carved into snowflakes. We have and enormous Christmas tree that we decorate with over one thousand ornaments. We add one ornament for each year to represent the most recent year of Hyrule's history.

"It sounds really nice."

"It is! That's why I want you to come to the party tomorrow."

Zelgius looked away from Zelda for a while. He gave a long sigh. Zelda instantly frowned.

"I think I'll pass Princess."

"Oh… well how come?"

"It just doesn't seem like something I would like to do. I'm not into parties really."

Zelda felt her hands tremble slightly. She smiled despite not being happy.

"Well you said you didn't want to come to the carnival because it wasn't your type of thing but you liked it. So why not give the party a chance?"

"I'm sorry Princess but no thank you."

"Well what are your plans for Christmas then?"

"I don't have any"

"Well if you don't then why not just come along since you have nothing better to do? You don't want to be alone on Christmas do you?"

"I've been alone on Christmas every year of my life so far so I'm used to it."

"But Zelgius-"

"Princess I said I'm used to it. I'm used to being alone. I'm used to not getting presents on Christmas. And for the final time I don't want to go to the party!"

Zelgius turned to Zelda. She still had a smile on her face but she was teary eyed.

"Well if you don't come we'll probably not see each other tomorrow because I'm going to be really busy from now until then. So I guess I'll see you on the battlefield then."

Zelgius looked at Zelda for a while.

"See you later."

Princess Zelda turned away as she struggled to fight back the tears. She walked away briskly not wanting to wait for Zelgius' response. Zelgius watched her return to the town and clenched his fist tight.

_I'm sorry Zelda but going would just make it harder to say good-bye…_

Zelda took a side street of Castle Town to avoid people. She slowed down to the point where she was barely walking. The bags she held were now dragging across the ground as she walked. She didn't look up. She just held her head as she left out the west gate of the town. She came to a small wooden bridge. Suddenly she dropped the bags and fell into a sitting position. She brought her hands to her face as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_Why didn't he want to come? This would have been the last time we got to see each other before the week of peace was over. I just wanted more time before we had to say good-bye and go back to fighting. I hate this! It's not fair! I reject and reject and reject all the men who ask for my hand in marriage and the one man I fall for has to be my enemy!_

I'm such an idiot! I tried to fool myself into thinking that Zelgius and I could actually be in a relationship despite being enemies. I thought that some way we could have a miracle and end this fighting so we could be together. What's wrong with me?! This isn't some fairy-tail! This is reality and no magic will ever change the fact that it is what it is.

Zelda wiped the tear off her cheek and held the others in.

_No. I can't cry. But I still don't understand why he said no. I was almost certain that he would say yes after yesterday. I thought we were good friends. Did that day even mean anything to him? Did he really mean it when he said we were best friends or did he just say it because that's what I wanted to hear? Were we ever friends at all?! Maybe I just fell in love with a man who didn't have a single care about me. But I just can't believe it's true!_

"Princess?"

Zelda looked behind her to see one of her maids watching her with a concerned look on her face.

"Everyone is worried about you Princess. You were supposed to return an hour ago. What happened?"

"Nothing."

Zelda stood up and picked up the two bags. She walked past the maid and began heading back towards the castle. The maid grew even more concerned from the redness in Zelda's eyes but said nothing as she followed her to the castle.

Back at the south side of Hyrule Field Zelgius was still looking out at Lake Hylia.

_Now she probably thinks I hate her for no reason at all. I just want to go and apologize but I just can't. If I see her one more time I'll never leave! _

Zelgius sat down in the snow and rested his head on his hand.

_I'm such a fool. I knew this would happen yet I let it! I knew if I went to that carnival I would get too close to her. I knew I wouldn't want to leave yet I let it all play out just like it shouldn't have! I knew all along that the week of peace was a bad idea but I didn't think I would end up falling for someone of the rivaling land. Especially not the princess herself! Damn it why does this have to happen?! Out of all the people I could have fallen in love with it had to be her. It just had to be her!_

_ I want to go to that party. I want to see her again. I just want to spend that last day with her but I can't! It would be that much harder to say good-bye if I went to that party. But why? She was the only person in this entire world to get me to laugh. I haven't laughed that hard since… god damn it I never laughed that hard! I haven't ever had that much fun before in my life! For once I truly felt happy. But now that's gone forever._

Zelgius looked down at his hand. It was wet. He wiped his face to see that is was also wet.

_Am I…crying? I'm really crying. Princess Zelda makes me feel emotions that I didn't know even existed in me anymore…_

Zelgius felt tear run down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands and tried to keep himself from bailing. There were just too many different emotions reeking havoc in his mind.

_I can almost always isolate myself and keep from getting close to anyone. Yet I find that I struggle the most with my enemies…_

Zelgius wiped his face and began to walk back to his hotel room.

_I love you Zelda. I just wish I could tell you that._


	7. Friends no matter what

December 25, Christmas Day.

Zelgius stared at the ceiling for s good thirty minutes. He was emotionally exhausted after yesterday so he just sat there. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. However he just couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts were too focused on one thing.

_Zelda._

Zelgius rolled out of bed and stared out the window. For the first time there was no one on the streets. It was silent.

_Now that it's finally Christmas everyone is probably at home with his or her families, which brings me to my question. What am I supposed to do? I was with Zelda so many times so now that I can't see her I'm at a loss for what I should do._

Zelgius washed up and got dressed. He had nowhere to be but he just wanted to be dressed.

_I need to stop thinking about that party but I can't. When I try not to think about it I'm thinking about it because I'm trying to find a way to not think about it! Ugh I'm too tired for this._

Zelgius left the room and headed outside. It was actually kind of nice not having anyone around. It was peaceful and quiet. Seeing nothing better to do Zelgius just wandered around to try to get his mind away from the week, the party, and most importantly Zelda. He walked down a small side street he had never been on before. All the shops were closed for the holiday but to his surprise one was open. It was a music shop. Without thinking he went inside.

_Why would there be a shop open today?_

Zelgius looked around for the owner of the shop but found no one. He wandered around the shop looking at all the different instruments. They all were expensive brands of the instruments and in high quality. Zelgius wasn't all that interested in the instruments until one caught his eye. In the center of the shop stood a grand piano with a mahogany exterior. Zelgius instantly approached it.

_How could someone leave a piano completely unprotected? Especially one of such high quality! In fact this has to be the most amazing piano I've ever seen!_

Zelgius glanced around the shop to see if anyone was watching him before pressing a few keys. The sound was so beautiful.

_It sounds amazing! I know I shouldn't be touching this but… oh well._

Zelgius sat down at the piano and played with the keys for s few seconds. Without thinking he began to play a song. He didn't really pay attention to what he was playing but it sounded all too familiar to him. He didn't have a piano sheet so he just played from ear based on what he remembered hearing.

At first Zelgius' hand movements were a bit awkward from having not played a piano is so long but they soon evened out and he gracefully swept his hands across the instrument to reach all the notes. He found himself completely lost in the music at that point. He had finally stopped thinking about the party. Zelgius hit the last note and held his hand on it for a while. Finally it hit him what he had just played.

_Wait wasn't that the song that Princess Zelda sang on the day we met?_

"How do you know that song?"

Zelgius jumped and turned around to see a man standing behind him. He stood up and lanced around the room trying to find something to say.

"Uh is this your shop?"

"Yes it is."

_Shit…_

Zelgius scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh no no no! Not at all. That was truly amazing! In fact that's probably the best I've heard."

"Thank you."

"So how did you learn that song? You see that song is only known by the people of the royal family."

"Well I heard the princess sing it actually. How do you know it if it's only known by the royal family?"

"You heard the princess sing it? She is a wonderful singer isn't she? Well anyway I know the song because I always used to play it for her when she was young. It helped her sleep at night. You see I was her caretaker. She's so close to me she sometimes calls me mom without even realizing it."

Zelgius was silent for a second.

"Mom? Wait a minute. You're a woman?!"

Zelgius let the last thing slip out before he could stop it. He thought the woman would surly knock his teeth out but to his surprise she just laughed.

"Yes I am. Don't worry about it. I get that question often. But that's not important. Since you're such a good player I think you should play at the party tonight. We need a really good pianist and so far you definitely are the best I've heard."

_Oh great. This is just what I needed. Someone else asking me to go to this party. I mean really._

Zelgius sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry but no thank you. The thing is that I'm not attending the party anyways."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well…I just don't want to go."

"You should. It's a really amazing celebration"

Zelgius just mumbled under his breath.

"Yes that's what Princess Zelda told me."

"Princess Zelda spoke with you?"

"Oh did you hear that?"

"Yes. She was also inviting you to come? How well do you know her?"

Zelgius closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was forget about Zelda but it seemed everywhere he turned something had to bring her name up.

"I guess we're friends…"

"You must be because she would never just invite a stranger from a foreign country. You got to know her over the week of peace right?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well if she likes you enough to invite you to the party then you really should go."

Zelgius frowned.

_Ugh I don't want to go to this party but I can't tell her why. If I tell this woman why she might tell Zelda and I can't let Zelda know that I-_

"Hey Zelgius what's up?"

Zelgius span around to see Link and Levail both standing at the door.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well I was just coming to talk to Impa. Levail decided to come with me so I brought him along. Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

Link walked over to Impa.

"So everything is set and ready to go for tonight. We just need a pianist for the piano solo."

"Yes I know. The thing is I think we've already found one."

"Really? Who?"

Link looked over to where Impa was pointing. Both Levail and Link looked at Zelgius for a long while.

"Uh Impa. Who are you talking about.?"

"Him right there. The blue haired one. What's his name?"

Link looked at Zelgius for a long time.

"You mean Zelgius? He can play?"

"Yes amazingly well actually. Zelgius will you play the song for him?"

"Look I already told you that I have no reason to go to the party."

Zelgius turned to Levail who had grabbed his shoulder.

"You're not going? Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Come on Zelgius just go."

"I don't want to! Zelda asked me and I said no. I'm not going to change my mind! Please just leave me alone!"

There was a long silence in the room. Zelgius glared around at each individual. He suddenly pushed Link aside and headed out the door.

"Zelgius…"

Levail shook his head and turned to Link and Impa.

"Give me a minute with him okay?"

He raced out the door and caught up with Zelgius.

"Look Zelgius you have to go to that party today."

"For the final time. I AM NOT GOING TO THAT PARTY!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut the hole in your face Levail! I'm sick of hearing about this party. I'm sick of this week of peace thing, I'm just sick of everything! I can't stand it! I wish it never happened!"

"Zelgius knock it off! This isn't like you at all! You have to go to the party for Zelda!"

"Why should I go for Zelda?! In fact I wish I never met the woman!"

"That's not true!"

"How would you-"

"Because you love her!"

Zelgius was silent. He couldn't believe that Levail actually knew this.

"I know you do! Two days ago I say you laugh for the first time because she made you feel happy. I goddamn it I know you don't wish this never happened! If this never happened you would have never met Zelda. I know you must feel horrible right now knowing that after today you'll have to be her enemy again but that should make you want to spend this last day with her! You need to tell her how you actually feel Zelgius! And the only way to do that is to go to that party!"

Zelgius stared at the ground for a long while.

_He's right. How could I ever wish to not have met Zelda? I mean I just… don't want to have to deal with saying good-bye but how could I live with myself if I never told her how I truly felt? I do love her and I don't want to hurt her. If I don't show up that's exactly what will happen. What in the world is wrong with me?! I lied to myself and told myself that I regretted doing all this when I never have at all. I…I… I need to see Zelda…one last time._

"Zelgius. What do you think about this?"

"… I'm going to that party."

Levail smiled and nodded.

"Now that's more like it."

Zelgius turned to walk away only to turn around and stare at Levail

"Wait a minute. I have nothing to wear."

"… Crap! All the stores are closed!"

Zelgius, Link, and Levail all checked through Link's clothing to find something.

"Link. Nothing you have is going to fit me."

"Of course it will. We'll just make it work."

"Link you're five foot three. I'm six foot four. How is this going to work?"

"Ugh you're right!"

All three men sat in silence for a while before Link jumped up.

"I've got it!"

He ran out the house and into Ordon Village. He took a good thirty minutes to return but surly enough he came back with a box.

"Here we are!"

Levail and Zelgius both looked into the box to see a rather high quality suite in perfect shape.

"Where did you get this?!"

"You see the mayor of Ordon had some old suites in his closet that he never used so I asked to borrow one so try it on."

Zelgius took the outfit into Link's bathroom. He put on the suite and to his surprise it fit perfectly. Zelgius came out of the bathroom and looked in the side mirror. The suite was black with a white under shirt and a red bowtie on the neck. It had a red rose on the left side of the chest area and to top it all off it had a flashy, long black cape that trailed to his feet. Zelgius turned to Link when he whistled at him.

"Ooh Zelgius! You look sexy in that! If I were a girl I would lock you in a closet and tie you up!"

"I don't know. It might be a bit too much for me."

"Come on Zelgius. You look great and we don't have many other options."

Zelgius looked at Levail and nodded.

"I guess you're right."

Zelgius suddenly blushed slightly as he turned back to the two other men.

"Do you think Zelda will like it?"

Levail and Link both laughed at Zelgius.

"Sorry Zelgius but you just sound too cute asking that!"

Zelgius looked at Link who wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"But yeah she's into the flashy kind of thinks so she'll love it.

The day faded into night and the party began as planned. The castle was full of people in no time at all. Everyone was so happy do be there. All except for one. Zelda sat at a table by herself playing with a glass of wine. She wore a beautiful red gown with low cut sleeved filled with white fluff. Whenever someone came to speak to her she would put on a smile and greet them but words couldn't even describe how she truly felt.

_I don't even want to be here right now. I just want to go crawl under a rock and never come out. I just wish you were here…we could have so much fun. We could talk and dance and stuff our faces until we threw up. And I could confess to you how I truly feel. I miss you already Zelgius._

Zelda stood up and made her way through the crowd. She came to the large Christmas tree in the center of the main lobby. It was just as beautiful as she remembered. But that wasn't important to her right now. Zelda tried to take her mind off of the week of peace and relax to the music. It was a beautiful piano solo.

_It sounds really nice. Whoever they got for the part this year really knows what they're doing._

"The music is lovely isn't it?"

Zelda turned over to see a young woman join her at a table.

"Yes. It is."

"You know the pianist they got this time is truly amazing. He has this natural talent for the piano. He can hear a song once or twice and then play it based on what he heard. He doesn't even need sheet music! Isn't that amazing?!"

"Yeah."

"He's super handsome too so that's a plus."

"Yeah."

"Well It's been good taking to you princess but I got to find my little sister. She's always getting lost."

Zelda watched the girl go before returning her gaze to the tree.

"Princess."

Zelda looked up again to see one of her servants holding the brand new ornament for the tree.

"The ornament is here."

"Oh good."

Zelda took the ornament and quickly hung it on the tree.

"I think you'll like this one princess."

Zelda turned to the ornament as the servant walked away. The ornament said the words Week of Peace on it. On the words to her surprise stood two people holding hands. She looked at one of the people to find that it was her. When she turned to the other she felt her eyes water. It was Zelgius. Zelda bit her lower lip to try to hold in the tears as all the weeks events bounced around inside her head. From the time they first saw each other at the Faron Spring to the day the first started talking to each other. To the day of the carnival to where she was right now.

_I love you. Zelgius._

Zelda was shook out of her thoughts when she heard a song on the piano that she knew all too well. It took her no time at all to recognize the melody.

_But how? Only people of the royal family know this song._

Zelda stood up and made her way to the stage. She unfortunately couldn't make it past all the people. She glanced around the room for something to stand on. She found a near by chair and stood up on it to get a clear view of the stage. What she saw made her jaw drop. A man she knew. The man she knew was playing the lullaby that had always helped her to calm down when she was upset. Zelda instantly knew that he was playing it for her. Her eyes watered and her mouth formed the biggest smile ever.

_Zelgius._

The piano solo had finished and everyone was cheering. Zelda ran through the crowed in an attempt to find Zelgius. She found herself running out of the lobby as if she was certain he was there. She came out to the stairs in front of the castle. To her surprise the one she was looking for was there. Zelda slowly walked up next to him and stared out into the distance.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

"You never told me you could play the piano."

"You never asked."

"You played it really well. How long have you been playing?"

"I've done it ever since I was little."

Zelda turned to face Zelgius and put her hand on his.

"What made you change your mind about coming to the party?"

"You did."

"What?"

"Well Levail helped me see it. He let me know that I needed to come here to see you."

"Why didn't you want to come?"

"I just thought it would make it harder to say goof bye to you. I didn't want to get close to you because I knew that when it came time to say good bye that it would be that much harder. But now I realize how glad I am to have gotten to know you."

Zelda smiled and gently rubbed Zelgius' cheek.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too. This week has been so much fun with you. At first I saw you as nothing more than a soldier from the rivaling land but now I…"

Zelda trailed off. She looked up to see that Zelgius was now staring at her.

"You what?"

"I …uh."

Zelda just smiled and kissed Zelgius on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming tonight."

Zelda turned around and began walking away.

"Zelda!"

Zelda turned around in shock. That was the first time he had called her by her name and not her title. Zelgius run to catch up to her. He tripped in a loose piece of tiling and fell into Zelda. Zelda fell over and Zelgius fell with her. Zelgius landed on top of Zelda and looked down at her.

"Zelda I…"

"That's the first time you called me by my name…"

"I…I…"

Zelgius just couldn't get the words out. Seeing no other way to show it her pressed his lips against hers. Zelda was in shock at first but soon began kissing back. She wrapped one arm around him and used the other to run her hand through his hair. The kiss escalated quickly when Zelda pressed her tongue up against his lips. Zelgius responded but greeting her tongue with his own. They began to tongue wrestle for a few seconds. Zelda moved her hand from his hair to his lower back and gently stoked it. Zelgius suddenly pulled back as he felt the need to breath. He looked down at Zelda panting. Zelda looked up at him and caressed his cheek.

"Zelgius…"

"Zelda. I love you."

"I love you too."

Zelgius felt his heart beat faster the very moment Zelda muttered those words. He never knew that four little words could make him so happy. Noticing that they were still on the floor, Zelgius got up and offered Zelda a hand. The moment she got to her feet she threw her arms around him.

"Zelgius. This is the last time we'll be able to se each other like this so I want it to be a special memory. I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Will you… make love to me?"

Zelgius looked down at Zelda in shock for a while.

"Zelda we can't What if we were caught?"

"Please Zelgius. I want you. I need you. I need to feel you close to me. Closer than we were ever before."

Zelgius hesitated with his answer. He knew he wanted the same think but the ran the risk of being caught. Still he just felt the need to grant Zelda her last wish. He lifted up her chin and gently kissed her, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine."

Zelda led the way up the caslte with Zelgius following close behind. Once they made it to the room they both glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. Seeing no one they headed inside. Once Zelda had locked the door she felt herself being leaded against the door and Zelgius was once again kissing her. He slowly slipped her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Zelda undid his cape and let it fall. She proceeded to pull off his black over coat and unbutton his shirt. Zelda struggled with the buttons due to the fact that her hands were trembling from all the excitement. Seeing this Zelgius backed away and undid all the buttons on the shirt before letting it roll off his shoulders.

Zelda gazed upon his muscular chest for a while. She then proceeded to glide her fingers up and down his chest.

"You're really toned."

"Do you like what you see?"

Zelda looked up at Zelgius who had a smirk on his face. She backed up in slight embarrassment. Zelgius moved close to her and quickly removed her bra. He gently massaged each breast and rolled the hardened nipples with his thumbs. Zelda panted and ran her hand up his leg. She closed her legs tightly as she felt everything become extremely hot in between her legs. If this continues then she'll have a stain in her underwear. Zelgius bent down slightly and took one of the nipples into his mouth causing Zelda to moan. He gently sucked on it causing it to grow even harder before letting go.

Zelgius then picked up Zelda and gently placed her on the bed before climbing on himself. Zelda pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Zelgius grinded his hips against Zelda's hips. It felt so good even if she could only feel his erection through his pants. He broke from the kiss and began unbuckling his belt. Zelda helped but sliding his pants and underwear off.

She stared at his thick erection for a long while before taking it in her hands and pumping it. Zelgius groaned slightly as her pace increased. She suddenly trailed her tongue up the full length causing him to groan. Zelda gave the head a few flicks of the tongue before gently sucking it. Zelgius threw his head back and moan. Zelda moaned as she took more in her mouth sending a vibration up his erection. Zelgius began panting and gripping Zelda's hair. He loved every moment of this and would have almost like to just have her keep going but her knew that there was more to come.

"Okay Zelda that's enough."

Zelgius pulled out of her mouth. Zelda glanced down when she felt a wet spot in her panties. Zelgius noticed this and gently stuck his hand in her underwear causing her to gasp.

"Well you're certainly quite wet."

Zelda looked at him annoyed from the statement.

"Be quiet."

Zelgius just chucked and pulled her underwear off. He opened her legs wide and moved down. Zelda was about to ask what he was doing when he flicked her clit with his tongue causing her to moan. Zelgius proceeded to spread to two lips with his fingers and mercilessly lick the little bulb. Zelda moaned and gently rocked her hips. She had to struggle to not moan too loud when he took it in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Zelda's whimpered and her thighs trembled as she came. Zelgius sat up and looked down at her vagina, which was now swollen. Hr couldn't help but enjoy the flushed look on her face.

HE positioned himself over her and readied for entry.

"Zelda are you ready?"

Zelda nodded and closed her eyes. She felt the head of his erection enter her and felt slight discomfort for a few seconds but quickly shook it off. Zelgius pushed all the way in and pulled out almost fully before pushing in again but this time harder and faster. Zelda moaned. She couldn't help but enjoy how full she felt. Zelgius pulled out and pushed in repeatedly, getting rougher with each thrust. Zelda moaned quietly and pushed up in time with him. It wasn't until Zelgius rubbed up against her spot that he got a different response. Zelda arched up into the feeling and gasped.

"Oh my god!"

Zelgius knew to keep hitting that spot from her response. He rammed into it hard. Zelda wrapped her arms around him and began moaning loudly. Zelgius' thrusts began to cause large amounts of friction down there. Everything was just getting so hot. Not to mention that Zelda was tightening around him making everything so unbelievable tight. The bed began to shake underneath them. Zelda's gasps were in short burst due to Zelgius knocking the wind out of her with each thrust. Zelda could feel her climax coming. Zelgius wasn't too far behind. Zelda felt as though she was about to pee as Zelgius reached down and began stroking her clit in time with his thrust. He pressed down on her clit just as he hit her spot sending Zelda over.

"Zelgius!"

Zelda wrapped her legs around him and tightened around his erection. She sprayed a large amount of clear fluid all over the sheets. Zelgius threw his head back and moaned loudly before pulling out and releasing his load on Zelda's stomach. He fell to the side next to her. Neither of them could speak a word. They were struggling to catch their breaths.

After five minutes Zelda was the first to recover. She laid her head on Zelgius' chest.

"That was amazing. I've never felt something so good."

"Yeah."

"I just wish we could stay like this forever."

Zelgius looked down at the princess. He ran his fingers through her hair and sat up.

"I'm really glad we got to do this Zelda. I wish I could spend the night with you but it's eleven fifty."

"There's only ten more minutes huh?"

"Yes."

They both sat there silently mourning the lack of time they had left to be friends until Zelda broke it.

"No."

"Hm?"

"Zelgius this may be the end of the week of peace but this isn't the end of our friendship. We'll always be friends. Even on the battlefield we'll be friends. Won't we?"

"Yes. I won't forget this ever Zelda. Even if we have to fight each other to the death that won't change a thing."

Zelgius got redressed and put his hand on the door.

"Once I walk out this door, the next time we see each other one will try to kill the other. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Don't go easy on me Zelgius because I won't go easy on you."

Zelgius nodded and opened the door.

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

The door shut behind him and he headed down the stairs. All the moments leading up to this he was filled with worry but now he actually felt happy. He was happy to be able to say he loved someone and that they loved him back. Even if they were enemies it wouldn't change that. He thought back to the very first time he spoke to Zelda.

"Shut it. I have this weapon and I'm not afraid to use it on you sir."

"Look I'm not stalking you so you can really put that bow down. I'm not here to hurt you. Besides I know very well you won't shoot me."

"Try me."

"Than go ahead and do it."

He thought back to being with her at the carnival.

"Wake up Zelgius! The world isn't going to stop and wait for you. Everyone isn't going to hold your hand while you cry over your past! This is the present. Do you want to be treated like this forever?"

"Of course not! Why would I-"

"Then get up and do something about it! Be assertive! Be aggressive! Tell them how you feel!"

"But I'll get killed!"

"Are you afraid to die?"

"No."

"Then why should that matter? Don't whine about something you don't like. Fix it!"

And he thought about the events of today. Over all they just made him feel so happy.

_We'll see how strong you truly are tomorrow Zelda. This time if you want to win you better aim in between the eyes. But if you do kill me no hard feelings. Because deep down inside I know that we will always e friends._

_Fin_


End file.
